The Arrangement
by docsangel
Summary: Harlow Trager is the daughter of Tig and the best friend of the Tacoma Killer. What happens when Harlow and Happy make an arrangement to make his dying mother happy and it becomes more than just an arrangement?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sitting at home when my phone rings. Seeing that it's my dad, I answer. "Hey Daddy." I say as I answer. "Hey Doll. I need a favor." my Dad says. "How many?" I ask. "Just one." he says. "I'll have the room ready when he gets here." I say. "You not gonna ask who it is?" he asks. "No. If it weren't someone you and I both trusted you wouldn't even be calling me." I tell him. "You're right baby. Thanks. I'll send him over." he tells me. "I'll be here." I tell him before ending the call. I go to the guest room and make sure that the room is ready and that there's fresh towels in the attached bathroom when there's a knock on the door. I walk to the door and look through the peephole before quickly opening the door and jumping into his arms. "Happy!" I cry. He wraps one arm around me and walks inside before pushing the door shut with his feet and dropping his bag so that he can wrap both arms around me, pulling me as close as possible. I just hold him for a minute before pulling back, looking at him. "Hey Little Girl. Miss me?" he asks. I pull him back to me and say "You know I did." He chuckles and says "I missed you too baby." He puts me down and grabs his bag and instead of carrying it to the spare room, he carries it to my room. Following him in there, I say "Top two." He looks at me and I ask "What?" He just shakes his head and starts unpacking his things into his two drawers. "You still keep space for me?" he asks. "Always. You're my best friend. No matter where I am, you have a place." I tell him.

We walk to the living room and order pizza. We sit on the couch and he pulls me into his side. "So, tell me what I've missed." he says. "Well, I'm working at the garage now. I go down to see Ma every other weekend to make sure she's got what she needs. Started seeing a guy." I tell him and he looks at me. "Don't worry. Didn't last long." I tell him. "Why not?" he asks. "Apparently he felt that only tramps have tattoos and that all women are good for is to take care of the house and their husbands." I say. "How'd you handle that?" he asks smirking because he knows me. "I took off my sweater, showing off my ink and said Guess it's a good thing I'd rather be a tramp." I say. He starts laughing and says "That's my girl." I just shake my head. "So, what have I missed with you?" I ask. "Three more smiley faces." he says as he lifts his shirt up. "Two were club related." he says and I look at him. "They were sanctioned hits. Causing a problem for a club we work with and they needed it outsourced." he tells me. "The third?" I ask. "Personal." he says and I sit up, looking at him. "Quinn's niece. Her boyfriend beat the shit out of her when he found out she was pregnant. Almost lost the baby. I handled it." he says. "Make it hurt?" I ask. He looks at me and smirks. I snuggle back into his side and ask "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He kisses the top of my head and says "Wanted to surprise you." I look at him and say "You've been my best friend most of my life. I worry about you when you're on the road." I tell him. "But you never tried to talk me into staying in one spot. Hell, you even take care of Ma." he says. "I won't change who you are. I know if I need you, you'll be there and as far as Ma, she never turned me away so I'm not about to do that to her." I tell him.

The pizza arrives and we start eating and talking about old times. "You remember the night of my senior prom?" I ask. "Bough gutted that fucker when I saw you crying." he says. "I saw him the other day." I say. "Really?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "He saw me walking on the same side of the street and crossed the fucking road." I tell him and he full out laughs. "Fucker still scared you'll come back for him." I tell him, laughing.

After eating, he showers while I clean up. After he showers, he locks the doors and we both head to bed. "How long's it been?" he asks as I climb into bed next to him. "Couple weeks." I tell him. "Why didn't you call me?" he asks. "You were working." I tell him. "You should know by now, you come first. You can't sleep you call me." he tells me. "Happy, I can't call you every time I have issues with my insomnia. I would be on the phone with you all the time." I say laughing. "Don't care. Come here." he says. I lay my head on his chest and fall into a restful sleep. First one I've had in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, I go to get out of bed and Happy pulls me closer. "Hap, I have to get ready for work." I say. He pulls me closer and says "Five more minutes." I laugh softly and turn in his arms, facing him. He opens his eyes and he kisses my lips softly. "Morning." I say. "Morning." he says as he looks at me. "You working today?" I ask. "Yeah. Need to get up too." he tells me. I get up and walk to the closet and it's then that he notices the shirt I had on. "That my old SAMTAC shirt?" he asks. "Yep. Only one I sleep in." I tell him and he smirks. We get ready for work and I get in my car and he gets on his bike.

Walking into the office at TM, Happy walks in behind me and we both clock in. "Morning baby." Gemma says. "Morning Gem." I say as I take my spot at my desk. Happy grabs the work shirt that Gemma hands him and walks over to me, kissing the top of my head he says "See you later." before walking out of the office. Gemma looks at me and before she can say anything, I say "Gemma, don't. He's my best friend. He's always been like that with me even when I was a kid." I tell her and she looks at me and just smiles. "It's not like that. He's my dad's best friend and he's my best friend. That's it. Just friends." I tell her and she drops it...for now.

Later in the day, Happy walks in and says "I have church. Wait on me after work?" I nod and say "I'll be at the bar." He nods before kissing my cheek and heading into the clubhouse for church. I get the shop closed up and head into the bar. I get a water and a few minutes later the guys come out of church and Happy walks right to me, showing me his Redwood patches. I look at him shocked and say "You transferred?" He nods and I jump up and hug him. Realizing where we are, I start to pull back but he pulls me closer and says "I'm home." Putting me down, I take my seat back on the barstool and he puts his arm around my shoulder. I see Gemma looking at us and just shake my head. Happy leans down and whispers "What's she smiling about?" I whisper back "She thinks something is going on between us." He just nods and goes back to his conversation.

A little later, I tell Happy "I'm gonna head home." He kisses the top of my head and says "I'll be home soon." Nodding I head out the door and get to my car when I see Gemma walk over. "Now, tell me there's nothing going on." she says. I pull her to the office and close the doors. "Gemma. Happy and I are just friends. Hell, his mom helped raise me. Yeah, we're close. You wanna know why? When I was twelve, right after meeting him, one of the hang arounds in Tacoma tried to rape me. Dad wasn't there but Happy was and he stopped him. Since then, he's kept me close. Over the years, we became best friends. That's it. Just friends." I tell her. "I didn't know that." she tells me. "Only ones that do are Happy and my Dad." I tell her. "I'll back off." she tells me. "Thank you." I tell her before walking out of the office and heading home.

Walking in the door, I go to the fridge for a beer and sit on the couch, alone. My mind goes back to the day of my attack. _Sitting on the picnic table, waiting on my dad to come back, one of the hang arounds, Joey walks over and sits next to me. "What are you doing out here?" he asks. "Waiting on my dad." I tell him as I move farther away from him. He scoots closer. "Why don't we go somewhere to hang out? Just us." he asks. "You realize I'm only twelve? Right?" I ask. "Means you're tight." he says as he grabs my hand and starts to pull me to the side of the clubhouse. He pins me to the wall and runs his hand up the inside of my jean clad thigh and whispers "I'm gonna enjoy this." before he's yanked away. Happy pins him against the wall and gets in his face. "You show your face around here again, I'll bury your ass with your inside on the outside. Understand me?" The guy nods, scared before Happy tosses him aside and walks over to me. "You okay kid?" he asks. I don't say anything. Tilting my head up he says "I won't let anyone touch you again."_ After that day, Happy started teaching me how to fight and so did my Dad. They also taught me how to use a gun.

I hear the door open and it pulls me from my thoughts. "Hey." I say. "Hey. You okay?" he asks, seeing the look on my face. "Yeah. Just thinking about when we first met." I say and he knows what I'm talking about. Sitting on the couch next to me, he says "We've come a long way since then." I smile at him and say "That we have." He pulls me into his side and we just sit there. "I think I'm gonna head to bed." I tell him. "Let me shower and I'll be right there." he says. He locks the doors while I go to the closet to change into my panties and his SAMTAC shirt before climbing into bed. I'm on my side facing away from his side of the bed when he comes to bed. Pulling me back against him, he whispers "Love you little girl." I snuggle back into him and say "Love you Giant."

The next morning, I get up and head to work and so does Happy. Sitting in the office, my Dad walks in and closes both doors. "How you doing Sweetheart?" he asks me. "Good Daddy." I tell him, sitting back in my chair so that I can look at him. "Good. Hap settling in okay?" he asks, smirking. "Yeah. What is it you wanna say Daddy?" I ask, knowing him. "Hear he's sleeping in your room." he says. "Daddy, you know when he stays with me he sleeps in my bed with me. What's this about?" I ask. "Just Gemma thinks something is going on." he tells me. "I already told her why we're close. Told her about the hang around. I don't know why she won't drop it." I say. "She wants to make you an Old Lady." he tells me. "She needs to stop. Happy and I are best friends. What we have is the closest I'm getting to being anyone's Old Lady. You honestly think any Old Man is gonna be okay with the kind of relationship I have with him? Or that he's gonna give up our friendship?" I ask. "Guess not." he says. "Daddy, I would never change how things are with me and Happy. We're there for each other. We take care of each other. That's all either of us need or want. I'm happy with my life and he's happy with his." I tell him. "I'll take care of Gemma." he tells me. "Please do." I tell him. He kisses my cheek before heading out the door.

I walk into the clubhouse and ask the prospect for a beer. Sitting on the barstool, one of the newer croweaters walks up and says "Don't get too cozy with Happy. You know he don't do fat chicks. He'll be back to us before too long." she tells me. "Really?" I ask, looking at her. "Yeah. No SON wants someone your size." she tells me smirking. I down the rest of my beer and head out the door and to my car. I walk into the house and grab a beer before sitting on the couch. A few minutes later my phone rings. It's Happy. "Hello." I answer. "Where are you?" he asks. "Home." is all I say. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just tired. I'm gonna head to bed early." I say. "Talk to me." He says. "I'm fine Happy. Maybe you should crash there tonight." I say. "Yeah. Okay. Call me if you need me." He tells me. "Yeah." I say before ending the call. I walk to the bedroom and lay down in bed and sob. Maybe the croweater was right. No man wants someone my size. Happy and I are just friends but how can he sleep next to me every night and not be completely disgusted? I think to myself.

I was still lying there awake when I feel the bed dip down. I feel his arm wrap around me and he pulls me to him and I just lay there. "Night little girl." he says. "Night." is all I say. I hear his breathing even out telling me he's sleeping so I slip out of bed and head to the couch. Lying on the couch, I still can't sleep so I just lay there and wonder what the hell I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hear the alarm going off in the bedroom and I'm still awake. I hear Happy call my name. "Harlow?" before he gets out of the bed and walks to the hallway. "Right here." I tell him. "How long you been up?" he asks. "Awhile." I tell him and he looks at me. "I'm okay." I tell him. I head to the bedroom and get changed for work and he does the same. Before we head out the door, he grabs my hand and says "What's wrong?" I look at him and say "Just couldn't sleep. I'm good." I tell him. "Ride with me." he tells me. "I'll drive." I say and he says "Ride. With. Me." I think he senses something else is wrong.

We get to work and clock in and it's too busy for me to think about things. At lunch, Happy says "Come on. Let's go eat." I look at Gemma and she nods for me to go. I walk over to his bike and put on my helmet and we head outside of Charming to this little burger shack my dad found. Getting our food, we move to one of the picnic tables and sit down to eat. "Talk and don't give me that bull shit that you're good." he tells me. I sigh and start talking. "One of the croweaters said something that just put some shit in my head." I say. "What'd she say?" he asks. "Just telling me not to get too cozy with you that you will be back to them soon enough and that no SON wants a fat chick." I tell him. He looks at me but doesn't speak. "I know we're just friends and that you love me but that just got me wondering if she's right." I say. "Let me tell you something. I've been on the road a lot since we got close and I'm not gonna lie, I've got head while I was gone but that's it. I've not been inside anyone since you little girl. Those whores at the clubhouse ain't gonna change that." he tells me and I look at him shocked before getting myself together to speak. "Happy, you're single. You can do whatever you want with who you want." I tell him. "You been with anyone since me?" he asks. "No." I say. "There you go." he says before tilting my head up and kissing me softly. "What we have works. We both get what we need. Next time that gash runs her mouth, shut her up." he says. We finish eating before we head back to work.

Walking into the office, Gemma asks "You feel better?" I look at her and she says "You looked upset before you left." she tells me. "Yeah, Happy and I talked and I'm feeling a little better about shit." I tell her. "Good baby." she says. We finish out the day and I go to head to my car. It's Friday so that means there's a party going on. Happy walks up to me before I get to my car and says "Pack a bag for the weekend. We'll crash here tonight." he says. "Okay." I say before heading home. I pack my bag and put some things in there for him too before heading back to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, I take my bag to Happy's dorm before walking back out to the main room. I walk up to the bar and the prospect hands me a beer. I look around the room and see my Dad and Happy playing a game of pool. Tara walks over and sees me watching Happy. "You okay?" she asks. I look at her and say "Yeah. Just tired." She looks at me concerned and asks "Not sleeping again?" I nod my head and say "Yeah. Hap being there has helped but still have my bad nights." I tell her. "Let me know if you need something to help you sleep." she tells me and I nod before she walks off to find Jax. I turn back towards the bar and halfway through my beer I feel a pair of arms wrap around me. "You good little girl?" he asks. I turn my face to look at him and say "I'm good Giant. Just tired." He looks into my eyes so he can see if I am lying or not before he kisses my lips softly and pulls me close.

That night, we head to his dorm for bed. Climbing into the bed, I lay with my back to him and he pulls me back against him. "In the morning we're taking a ride to see ma." he says. "Okay." I say. I turn in his arms to face him and I say "You know you don't have to sleep with me. You can find a girl for the night. I'll stay in Dad's room." I tell him. "I'm right where I want to be." he tells me. I look into his eyes and he kisses me softly. He moves to deepen the kiss and I let him. I think he knows I need to feel him close to me. He hovers over me and slowly slides the shirt I'm wearing over my head revealing my bare chest. He kisses his way down my neck, paying attention to each nipple, before kissing his way to the top of my panties. Sliding them off slowly, he places himself between my legs and slowly enters me. "Fuck little girl." he moans. He starts to slowly thrust in and out at a slow and steady pace. "Don't stop Hap. Please." I almost beg. His thrust start to get a little faster and a little harder before I find myself arching into him. "That's it baby. I wanna feel you cum." he rasps in my ear and that throws me over the edge. I moan his name as I find my release. Capturing my lips with his, he kisses me hungrily before breaking the kiss. Turning me over onto my hands and knees, he enters me from behind. Thrusting in and out, he reaches around and starts to rub circles on my clit, causing me to moan even more. "Happy, harder baby. Please. Fuck me harder." I beg. He start slamming into me hard and fast and I can't handle it anymore. I cum hard enough to make me see stars before he pulls out of me and lays on his back. I move to straddle him and slide my warm, wet heat over his hard cock. Sliding down so that he's buried to the hilt, we both moan at this new angle. "Fuck Harlow. You're so fucking tight." he growls. I start to slowly slide up and down on his hard cock, feeling his hands roam my body. One hand finds its place onto my hip and the other finds my breast and starts kneading my breast, causing me to arch into his hand. "That's good baby. Just like that. Fuck you feel so fucking good." Happy rasps. His hand that's on my breast, moves up to the back of my neck. He pulls me down and crashes his lips with mine as he starts slamming into me from underneath and I moan into his mouth. I feel myself start to cum as I almost scream into the kiss and he growls into it as he finds his release inside of me.

I lay down next to him and he pulls me against him. "Fuck little girl. I forgot how good you fuck." he says. I start laughing "Such the romantic, Happy." I say and he chuckles next to me. We lay there in silence for a few minutes and he says "Don't let what those whores say get to you. You know how I feel about you." he says. I look up at him and say "Happy, you're my best friend. This is the closest either of us will ever be to committing to someone. No matter what they say, it changes nothing between us." I tell him. "Damn right." he says before we both drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Get up little girl." Happy says as he kisses my bare shoulder. I snuggle back against him and hear him chuckle. "Gotta get on the road. Let's go." he says as he pulls away. I groan before finally getting up and getting dressed. Twenty minutes later, I grab the overnight bag off the floor and Happy goes to get clothes out to put in there. "I packed your things last night. We have all we need." I tell him and he smirks. "Who needs an Old Lady when I got you?" he asks and I just laugh at him. Walking out to the bike, my dad is outside. "Ride safe guys. Call me when you get there." He tells me. "I will Daddy. Love you." I say. "Love you kid." he says before I put on my helmet and mount the bike behind Happy.

Pulling up in front of his mom's house, I shoot a text to Daddy letting him know we were there. Happy takes the overnight bag and laces his fingers with mine as we walk up to his mom's front door. Walking in, she sees us and goes to stand with the help of his Aunt. "Mijo, Mija, what are you two doing here?" Elena asks. "Came to spend the weekend. Talk to you about a couple of things." he tells her. "Good. Good." she says as she sits back down after hugging us both. "Hey Happy." his Aunt Gloria says "Hey Tia." he says as she hugs him and then me. We sit down on each side of Ma and she says, so, what do we need to talk about?" she asks. "Wanted to let you know I transferred to Charming so I'll be around a little more." he tells her and she looks at me and I nod." That's good Mijo. You staying with Harlow?" she asks and he nods. She smiles. "What else is there you need to talk about, son." she asks. "Your doctor's appointment. Tia called me and told me what the doctor says. Why are you quitting your treatments?" he asks and she looks at me. I look at her with concern in my eyes. This was the first I was hearing about it. "Ma." I say and she grabs my hand. "You know I love you too very much." she says looking at Happy. Turning to me she says "I even helped raise you." She looks back at Happy and says "But Mijo, I'm just too old to fight it anymore. My body can't handle the treatments. I feel better and am eating better since I stopped taking my treatments than I did taking my treatments." she tells us. "But Ma…" I start but she stops me. "Mija, this is my choice. I don't expect you too to like it but please respect it. Now, Mija, why don't you go out back with Gloria and have some tea while I have a little talk with my son." she says. "Yes ma'am. Love you Ma." I say. "I love you too Mija." she says. I stand up and kiss her cheek before kissing Happy's and walk to the kitchen with Gloria.

Gloria and I step out onto the back porch and sit on the steps. "How bad is she?" I ask. "It's bad. Doctor said it's spread to her liver and her kidneys." she tells me. "Shit. Happy know?" I ask. "No. That's what she's talking to him about now." she tells me. "This is gonna kill him Tia." I say. "I know and as much as it's going to hurt you, he's gonna need you. He won't ever settle down. You're the closest thing she has to a daughter-in-law so take care of him." she tells me. "I will Tia. I will." I say.

"Happy, I need you to understand why I stopped the treatments." Elena tells him and he nods. "Even on the treatments, it's still spreading. I'm not getting better Mijo." she tells him and he rubs his hands down his face. "How long now?" he asks. "They said three months. Maybe a little longer but not much." she tells him. "Okay." was all he says. "Mijo, there's one more thing. I know I won't see any grandkids but I was at least hoping you would find a wife and I would see my only child get married before I die." she says. "Ma, you know I'm not even with anybody." he says. "What about Harlow? She understands you and loves the club, loves me." she says. "Ma…" he starts. "Just think about it okay?" she asks. "I will Ma." he says.

That night, we are lying in bed and he's quiet. That isn't unusual for Happy with anyone else but when it's just us, it is. I sit up and look at him. "Talk." I tell him. "I'm good." he tells me but won't look at me. "Bull shit. Talk." I tell him, placing my hand on his face and making him look at me. "Ma wants to see me get married before she dies. Doc gives her three months." he tells me. "What did you say?" I ask. "I told her that I wasn't even with anybody and she suggested you." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and ask "What do you think about it?" He looks into my eyes and doesn't answer. "How about this? I'll call Lowen in the morning and get her to bring a marriage license and bring a justice of the peace with her. That way your mom gets to see you get married, nothing changes between us and when she goes she can be at peace knowing she got to see you get married." I tell him. "And what about after she goes?" he asks. "Then we get a divorce if that's what you want. Happy, I know I will never be with anyone. No one is going to want to be with me with the kind of friendship we have and I'm not willing to give this up just to be with a guy and we both know that our friendship is the closest you will ever come to settling down." I tell him. "You'd do this?" he asks. "For you and Ma? Yes." I tell him. "We'll call Lowen in the morning. Thank you little girl." he says. "Anything for my Giant." I tell him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning we wake up and head out to the kitchen. Tia is making breakfast and I ask "Need help?" She smiles at me and says "No. Just grab a cup of coffee and relax." I smile and kiss her cheek as Happy walks into the kitchen. "I'm gonna step out back and make that phone call." I tell Happy and he nods. Stepping outside, I close the door and walk a little ways out to the yard. "Lowen speaking." she says when she answers. "Ally, it's Harlow Trager." I say. "Harlow, what can I do for you today?" she asks. "I need a favor but I need it to be kept quiet." I tell her. "Not something the club needs to know yet." she says. "Right." I tell her. "What do you need?" she asks. "I need a marriage license for and a justice of the peace that makes house calls." I tell her and she says "Okay. Can I ask?" she asks and I say "Happy's mom isn't doing so well and wants to see him get married before she passes." I tell her. "And you and Happy are getting married so that she can have that?" she asks. "Yes." I tell her. "I'll be there around two. I have a Justice that owes me a favor." she tells me. "Thanks Ally. I owe you." I tell her before ending the call.

Walking back towards the house, I see Happy standing outside smoking. He walks to meet me and I say "Lowen will be here at two with a Justice. You wanna tell your mom and Tia at breakfast?" I ask. "Yeah. Thank you little girl." he says before leaning down and kissing me softly. I just touch his cheek as he deepens the kiss just a little. We walk back into the house just as Tia starts plating our food. "We need to talk to you both about something." Happy says as we sit at the table. Elena and Gloria look up at us, listening. "I thought about what you said last night and Harlow and I talked about it. We're getting married. We want you to be happy Ma." he says. "I want both of you to be happy." she says. "We will be. I'm the closest Happy is going to get to having a wife and no man is going to want to marry a woman who's not willing to give up Happy to be with them." I tell her. She smiles and Tia asks "When are you getting married?" I look at her and say "Lowen is coming here at two with a Justice of the Peace and we are doing it here in the living room." I tell her. "Mija, I want you to have a wedding." Elena says. "Ma, I never wanted a wedding. If I ever got married, it would be at the courthouse anyway. This way, I get to have you to give me away." I tell her and her face lights up. I feel Happy place his hand on my thigh under the table and give a little squeeze before leaning over and kissing me softly. "Gloria, can you get my jewelry box please?" Elena asks and Tia goes to get it. Once she brings it back, Elena opens it and pulls out a small box. Inside the box is an engagement ring and two wedding bands. "These were mine and your father's." Elena says. Happy takes the rings and places the engagement ring on my finger and I look at him and smile. "Fit's perfect Ma. Thank you." I tell her. I lean over and kiss her cheek.

Ten minutes until two, Lowen and the JOP knock on the door. Happy lets them in. "Thanks for doing this Ally." I tell her. "Not a problem at all." she says. Thirty minutes later, we are signing our marriage license and had our first kiss as husband and wife. Looking at Elena, I see nothing but love and happiness in her eyes. Happy pulls me close and whispers in my ear "Thank you Harlow." I just look at him and smile.

That night, Happy and I are lying in bed and he hovers over me, kissing me. "Happy, we can't." I say. "If you be quiet we can." he says. I look into his eyes and ask "Is that a challenge, Giant?" He smirks and says "No, it's me wanting to fuck my wife." I start laughing until he slides my panties to the side and enters me. I bury my face into the crook of his neck as he thrusts in and out slowly to keep myself quiet. I hear him whisper "Fuck baby. I love your pussy." That causes me to moan a little more. He kisses me deeply and I moan into his kiss as he starts to thrust a little harder and faster. Breaking the kiss I whisper "That feels so good Happy. Fuck. Hap, I'm getting close." I moan. "I wanna feel you cum baby. Cum for me. Let me feel you." he rasps softly. I bite down on his shoulder to muffle my moan as I feel myself cum hard with him following right behind me. Lying on his back, he pulls me to him and says "Fuck that was good." I start laughing and say "Thanks, I think." He looks at me and says "Thank you for today. Seriously. I've never seen her that happy." he tells me. "Happy, all I want is for you and Ma to be happy." I say. "What about you? Don't you wanna be happy?" he asks. "I am happy. I have you and Ma and my Dad. I'm happy." I tell him.

The next morning, we head home. As we go to leave, we tell Ma and Tia goodbye and promise to come see her again as soon as we can and head out. Stopping at a little diner on the way home, we go in to eat. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Are you wanting people to know we got married or just keep it quiet since it's just an arrangement?" I ask. "Don't want to lie to nobody. Might shut Gemma up." he says laughing. "It might." I tell him. "You know I don't expect you to change anything right? I don't expect you to be faithful to me or anything." I tell him. "Road head ain't been that good anyway." he tells me and I just shake my head.

Walking into the clubhouse, I walk up to my dad and wrap my arms around him and he pulls me close, kissing the top of my head. Happy walks to Clay and says hello before walking to us. "You okay Doll?" my Dad asks. "Yeah, we need to talk to you though." I tell him. We walk outside and over to the boxing ring. "How's your mom?" Daddy asks Happy. "She stopped her treatments." Happy says. "Shit brother. Anything you guys need?" Daddy asks. "No but there's more." Happy says. "Daddy, Ma wanted to see Happy get married before she died and since she doesn't have long, we kinda got married yesterday." I tell him, expecting him to flip his shit, but instead, he pulls me close and kisses the top of my head. "Hate I didn't get to give you away but I'm happy for you." he says. Looking at Happy he says "Fuck, you're my son-in-law. Shit brother. Congrats." Happy and Dad hug and he asks "I didn't know you two were that serious?" I look at him and say "It's an arrangement. Once she passes, we'll decide if we are staying together or getting a divorce. We both just wanted her to be happy." I say. "Okay. You guys gonna tell everyone?" Daddy asks. "Yeah. Just not that it's an arrangement. Might get Gemma off Harlow's ass." he says and we all laugh.

Walking back into the clubhouse, Daddy yells. "Yo, you ain't family, get the fuck out. Now." Everyone starts to walk out leaving those we consider family. "My kid's got something to say." Daddy says. I look at everyone and hold up my hand and say "Hap and I got married yesterday." Everyone looks at us shocked but Gemma. She just smirks. They all come over and congratulate us. Everyone starts walking back into the clubhouse and the party starts.

Later on, the party is in full swing. "I'm gotta pee. I'll be back." I say, heading to the bathroom. Walking back out of the bathroom, the same croweater that ran her mouth before is standing there waiting on me. She blocks my way. "You know he'll still stray. Wedding ring or not. I've sucked his dick a few times since he's been here and he will always come back to me." she tells me. "I don't give two fucks what you say. You get in my face again, I'll slit your fucking throat." I tell her, pushing past her. Walking out to the main room, I walk outside to get some air. My dad follows me and sits at the table next to me. Handing me the bottle of Jack in his hand, he asks "You okay?" I take a couple of long pulls on the bottle and say "Never better Daddy." He laughs and says "Bull shit." I don't look at him but say "Croweater telling me she's been sucking Hap's dick since he's been here and that he'll keep coming back. This is just a fucking arrangement. Why is it pissing me off so bad?" I ask. "Because you love the fucker." he tells me. "Of course I do, he's my best friend." I tell him. "Baby, you been fucking him?" he asks and I nod. "Did you hesitate when you two talked about getting married for Elena?" he asks and I said "No." He looks at me and says "Baby, you're in love with him. That's why it pisses you off." he says. "Can you give me a ride home?" I ask. "You need to talk to your Old Man." he says, getting up from his seat.

I sit there for a little longer just thinking about things. Daddy's right. I love Hap. I always have. Hell, he was my first. I feel the table move a little when someone sits beside me. I feel his arm wrap around me and I lean into him. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Just getting some air. Clearing my head a little." I say. "You having second thoughts?" he asks. "No. Just one of the croweaters said something and it pissed me off." I tell him honestly. I don't lie to Happy. "What'd she say?" he asks. "That she's been sucking your dick since you been here and that you'll come back to her." I tell him. "Baby, I ain't let anyone touch me since I walked into your house. No one. Hell, before I walked in your door, I hadn't had even head in months." he tells me and I look at him and see he's being honest. "I'm yours little girl. At least until we figure this shit out." he tells me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After our little talk he asks "You wanna head home?" I look at him and say "Nah. We can crash here." I tell him. He stands from the table and grabs my hand and pulls me to stand. Once I stand up, he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say. We head back inside and Gemma corners me. I let go of Happy's hand and she asks "Nothing going on huh?" she asks. I pull her outside and say "Gemma we're married. Please don't make a big deal out of it. We just want to enjoy this." I tell her. "Honey, I won't say anything else. Just...congratulations." she says and pulls me in for a hug. "Thanks Gemma." I tell her before joining my husband standing at the bar with my dad.

A little later, we head to the bedroom and I say "I'm gonna shower real fast." Happy nods and I head into the bathroom and stand under the hot spray, letting the water run over the top of my head and run over my body when I feel his arms wrap around me. I lean back into him and he starts kissing on my neck. Whispering in my ear, he says "I love you." I turn in his arms and bury my head into his chest and he just holds me as I start to cry. He doesn't say anything for a couple of minutes until I pull him closer. He tilts my head up and asks "Why are you crying baby?" I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back before deepening the kiss. He starts kissing down my neck and I whisper "I need you." He picks me up and puts me against the wall of the shower with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck when he enters me. Thrusting in and out, he crashes his lip with mine and deepens the kiss as he thrusts in and out hard and fast. "Fuck Hap. Don't stop. Fuck that feels good. I'm gonna cum." I tell him. "Cum with me baby. Let me feel you cum." Happy rasps. I feel myself find my release and he finds his right after. We finish cleaning off and get into the bed. Lying with my head on his chest, he pulls me close and asks "Why were you crying?" I don't say anything. He tilts my head up and asks again "Why were you crying?" I sit up and say "I guess between worrying about Ma and about you and not sleeping much lately, I got a little overwhelmed." I tell him. Sitting up with me, he says "Baby, nothing we can do about Ma but make sure she's happy and comfortable. As far as you worrying about me, I would tell you not to worry but we both know that won't happen but I'll be okay. The not sleeping? Tell me what you need and I'll make sure you get it so you can sleep." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss him. "I'm supposed to be strong for you but it really hurts that we're losing her." I tell him. "I know baby. She's the only mom you've known. Hell, she's my mom and I don't know how I'm gonna handle that shit. We just gotta take care of each other." he tells me. "Come on, let's get some sleep." he says and I lay back down and drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, it's time to get ready for work. We get out of bed and head out to the main room in search for coffee. I get my cup and head to the office with Happy behind me. We both clock in and I head to my desk. Happy walks over and kisses me and says "I wanna take you to lunch." I nod and he kisses me softly before heading to work. Gemma walks in and says "Good morning baby." I look up and say "Good morning Gemma." She sits at her desk and asks "Are you okay?" I look at her and she says "You looked pissed when I left last night and you were talking to Tig." Nodding, I say "I'm better. Just a croweater running her mouth." I tell her. "Baby, you gotta put a stop to that shit. Put that whore in her place. You're his Old Lady and you've earned that right. Hell, you've always been his Old Lady just you were both too hard headed to make it official." she tells me. "I guess you're right." I say. "So, when is he giving you his crow?" she asks. "We haven't talked about that yet. Too much going on with his mom." I tell her. She looks at me concerned. "She stopped her treatments." I tell her. "Shit baby. Anything you guys need?" she asks. "They only gave her about three months. When his Tia calls, we're gonna need a few days at least." I tell her. "Absolutely. Just let us know what you need." she tells me. "Thanks Gem." I tell her before getting back to work.

Lunch rolls around and Happy walks into the office. "You ready?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. I walk out of the office and we get onto his bike. We go to the same burger shack that we did before and take the same table. Sitting down to eat, he says "You feeling better?" I look at him and say "A little. Can I ask you something?" he nods. "Are you okay with all of this?" I ask. "What? The marriage?" he asks. "Yeah." I say. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asks. "I meant what I said. Nothing changes. You are still free to do whatever you want." I tell him. "Why are you worried about this?" he asks. "I don't know. I just don't want you to wake up one morning and realize that this was a mistake. I know it's an arrangement but I guess I'm just scared I'll lose you after this." I tell him. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. You know why I asked to patch Redwood?" he asks and I look at him. "To be close to you. I missed your little ass. I missed having you beside me at night." he tells me and I lean into his side. "I love you little girl." he tells me. "I love you too Giant." I say as he kisses the top of my head.

After lunch we walk back into the office and finish out the day. After work we head into the clubhouse for a beer. I sit at the bar and Happy walks over to Jax and Opie at the pool table. Tara sits next to me and says "How's married life?" I look at her and laugh. "It would be better if these whores would back off." I tell her. "Put a bitch in her place." she tells me. About that time, the croweater that's been running her mouth, Lanie, walks up to Happy and starts running her fingers up and down his chest. I put my beer down and walk over to them. Pulling Happy's Kbar from it's sheath, I back her against the pool table with the knife to her throat and say "You touch my husband again and I'll slit your Goddamned throat. You hear me?" I aks. She nods and I let her up. She runs off and I turn to Happy and say "Come fuck your wife." He smirks at me before picking me up over his shoulder and carrying me to his dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happy carries me into his dorm, closes and locks the door before tossing me down on the bed and hovering over me. "You wanna tell me that was all about?" he asks. I just look at him and say "Gotta make it look real right?" He looks at me for a minute and asks "You asked me so now I'm gonna ask you. You okay with this?" I kiss him softly and say "Wouldn't have done it if I weren't okay with it. I'm good but like I told you earlier, just don't wanna lose you after this." I tell him. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my best friend, Harlow. Nothing changes that." he tells me. I nod and kiss him again. "Now fuck me Giant." I say. Be crashes his lips to mine as we start to shed clothes. He kisses his way down my neck to my chest where he slowly nips and sucks at my nipples, causing me to arch into him. He kisses his way down my stomach before pulling my panties down my legs and buries his face in my core. I can feel his scruff rubbing against my inner thighs and that just makes the sensation more intense. I feel him running his tongue up and down my folds before licking and sucking on my little bundle of nerves. "Fuck Happy. Don't stop. Please baby." I almost beg. Just before I find my release, he stops. Looking at him he smirks and says "Only thing I want making you cum tonight is my cock." I pull him to me and kiss him deeply, tasting myself on his lips. He enters me, never breaking the kiss, and starts to thrust in and out slowly. "Harder baby. Please." I beg. He moves to kiss down my neck, leaving love bites along the way, but doesn't change his pace. I pull his face to look at me and see him truly looking at me like something clicked. I don't say anything else, just enjoy being with him. Once we both reach our release, he pulls me into his side and neither of us say anything.

We lay there for a while, not speaking. I get up and walk into the bathroom and close the door before the tears start to fall. For the first time in all the time I've known him, I can't read his face. I sit on the side of the tub with my head in my hands and quietly sob. A few minutes later, the door opens and he walks in and kneels in front of me. He doesn't say anything. He just cups my face with his hands and kisses me softly. I look into his eyes and he's staring back at me. When I look away, he pulls me back to look at him and finally speaks. "I love you." he says. "I love you." I tell him. "No. I fucking love you. How did I not see that before?" he asks. I look at him shocked. "Happy…" I start but he cuts me off by kissing me again. When we part, he tells me "Ma was right. It's you. It's always been you." he tells me. "Happy, what about the arrangement?" I ask. "Fuck the arrangement. I married my best friend. Period. You're mine little girl. Till the Reaper comes." he tells me. "Are you sure?" I ask. "You're not?" he asks. "I want this more than anything." I tell him. "Till the Reaper." he says. "Till the Reaper." I say back before he kisses me again. He stands and leads me back to bed. Lying next to him, he pulls me as close as he can get before whispering "Night Mrs Lowman." It's the first time he's called me by his last name. "Night Mr Lowman." I say.

Waking up the next morning, I slip out of bed and head to the kitchen for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, I see Gemma and my Dad standing there drinking coffee. I pour a cup but don't say anything. "Gemma, can I get a minute?" he asks, nodding to me. She gets up and walks out, leaving me with my dad. "You okay Kid?" he asks. "Yeah. Happy and I talked last night." I tell him. "And?" he asks. "When we got to the dorm, it's like something clicked. It's not an arrangement anymore. We're in this." I tell him. He pulls me into a hug and says "Good baby. I'm happy as hell for both of you." he tells me. I pour another cup of coffee to take to Happy and head back to the dorm. Walking into the dorm, he's sitting up in bed smoking when I put his coffee cup on the nightstand beside him. "Thanks." he says simply but doesn't look at me. "Happy?" I ask. He looks at me and says "Come here." I lean closer to him and he pulls me to him and kisses me. "I love you little girl." he says. "I love you Giant." I say.

We get up to start our day and I walk into the office with Gemma. "Things okay with you and the killa?" she asks. "Honestly? I don't think they could be better." I tell her. "Good baby. You know we all just want you two to be happy." she tells me. "I know. And we are." I tell her, smiling softly. Happy walks in to clock in and kisses me softly. "Love you." he says. "Love you." I say back before he walks out the door. I look over at Gemma and she says "You realize you're glowing, right?" I start to blush. "You really love him." she states. "More than anything. Always have. You were right though. You said I was always his Old Lady. Now I see you were right." I tell her. She smiles and we get to work.

That evening, after work, Happy says "Let's go for a ride." I get on his bike and we head out. He takes me to this little bluff and we sit near the edge just looking at Charming down below. "It's beautiful up here." I tell him. "I love coming up here. Just to think." he says. He puts his arms around me and pulls me close. "How did we not see this coming?" he asks. "Hell, I don't know. The night of the party, when that croweater pissed me off? Shit started hitting me then that I was in love with you. I was scared you didn't feel that way." I tell him. "I didn't know I did until last night. Just looking at you and seeing you look at me like I was it, it all just clicked." he tells me. Neither of us say anything for a while. We just sit and enjoy the silence and watch the sunset, wrapped up with each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Walking into the house after watching the sunset together, I walk to the kitchen to cook. Happy grabs my hand and says "Let's order in." I nod and order Chinese. I look at him and ask "Can you do some ink for me?" He looks at me and says "Yeah." Getting his kit out, he sets everything up? "What are you wanting?" he asks. "Right here I want _Til the Reaper_." I tell him and he smiles as I point to my ribcage. He draws it out and makes two copies on the transfer paper. I look at him and he says "You get to do mine, same spot." he tells me and I smile. "We're doing one more tonight." he tells me and I look at him confused. "My crow." he says. Kissing me softly, I take off my shirt and lay on the table and he starts to work. Thirty minutes later, it's done in beautiful script and he puts the salve on it and covers it. Taking his shirt off, he gets me set up and lays on the table while I do his tattoo. Not the first one that I've done for him. I've done most of his smiley faces. Once that's done, salved and covered, there's a knock on the door. He pays for the food and we start to eat.

Once we get done eating, he says "Take your shirt back off. Bra too." he says. I look at him and he smirks. Doing what he tells me to do, he starts putting on the stencil. Three hours later, I have Happy's crow. The wings of the crow spread across the tops of my breast with a banner in its mouth that says _Lowman_. I look at it in the mirror before he covers it and I feel a tear fall. "Harlow?" he asks. "Happy, it's perfect." I tell him. He wraps his arms around my waist and says "I should have given this to you years ago." I smile and kiss him softly.

Lying in bed, we just talk for awhile. "You remember the first time we had sex?" I ask. "Yeah. Night of your prom." he says. "I was so upset because of that asshat." I say. "I can't believe you were gonna let that fucker pop your cherry." he says. "You complaining? You're the one that got it." I say. Laughing he says "That I did." I look at him and say "You know you're the only one I've been with right?" He kisses me and says "Yeah. You're the only one I've been inside of since then too. I still can't figure out how we never saw this shit. We've been in this relationship since you were eighteen little girl." he says. "I know. But, I don't think either of us were really ready to settle down even if we already pretty much had." I tell him. "I know." he says. I start laughing. "What?" he asks confused. "Ma. She brought this up to you and suggested me. That sneaky woman planned this shit didn't she?" I ask. "Fuck. I'm calling her." he says laughing. He picks up the phone and calls Elena. "Happy? Everything okay Mijo?" she asks. "Yeah Ma. Just have a question. When you talked to me about me getting married, you were already planning on it being Harlow weren't you?" he asks. "Took you two this long to figure that out?" she asks laughing. "Damn it Ma." he says laughing too. "I take it you two realized it's more than just making an old woman happy?" she asks. "Yeah, Ma. We did." he tells her. "Good. You two take care of each other. And for the record, you made me very happy." she says before ending the call. We both just look at each other and start laughing.

Waking up the next morning, we get up and get ready for work. Walking into the office to clock in, Happy kisses me softly before heading to the garage. "Morning baby." Gemma says as she walks in. "Morning Gem." I say as I stifle a yawn. She looks at me and smirks and says "Late night?" she asks. "Something like that." I say smirking back. "Those little bites on your neck say it was a fun one." I start laughing and say "You have no idea." We get to work and a little later Happy walks in. "Can I get a minute?" he asks. I walk outside to see what he wants and he says "We have to take care of some things. Don't leave the compound until I come back. I'll explain later." This has me worried. "Okay. I won't. Please be careful." I tell him. "I will baby." he says. He kisses me softly and I say "Til the Reaper." He smiles and says "Til the Reaper baby." before walking off to head out with the guys.

Walking back into the office, Gemma asks "What's til the reaper?" I look at her and say "It's something we say. Means we love each other without him looking like a pussy telling me." I tell her. She smiles and I say "Oh. I got new ink?" She's always loved seeing my new ink. I move my shirt and she sees Happy's crow. "That's beautiful baby." she tells me. "I got this one too." I tell her and show her my ribcage saying the same thing I told Happy. "He has the same thing in the same spot." I tell her. "They look great baby." she tells me. We get some work done while waiting on our guys to come back and I can't do anything but worry.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gemma and I close up the office and head to the clubhouse. Sitting at the bar, drinking coffee, waiting on the guys. "I wish I knew what was going on." I tell Gemma. "I know baby." she says, rubbing my back. I look up at the monitors and see the guys coming back onto the compound. "Gemma." I say. We stand and wait on them to come inside. As soon as they walk in, I run into Happy's arms. He holds me tight and kisses my temple before putting me back down. "Church!" Clay yells. "I'll be back." he says as he kisses me again. I just nod and he walks into the chapel. Gemma comes back to my side and puts her arm around me and says "It's gonna be okay." she tells me. "I hope you're right." I say.

A half hour later the guys come back out and Happy walks over and takes my hand. Pulling me to the dorm, he locks the door behind us. Pulling me close, he crashes his lips with mine and it's rough and deep and unlike any kiss he's ever given me before. Pulling away, he puts his forehead to mine. "Hap? What's wrong baby?" I ask. "Got a beef going on with the Nords. Threat came through saying they were taking out all our Old Ladies. Darby. Some of his guys showed up at our house. Neighbor called and said they were snooping around the house." he tells me. "Shit." I say. "It's handled." he tells me. Wrapping my arms around his waist, he pulls me close. I look up at him and he says "I'll always protect you." Kissing him softly, I say "I know you will."

We walk back out to the main room and I'm sitting at the bar and Happy is over by the pool table. "You okay baby?" Gemma asks. "Yeah. Just trying to process it all." I tell her. "Our boys will keep us safe." she says. "I have no doubt." I tell her and she pulls me into a hug. I look over at Happy and he holds our his arm for me to come to him. I walk over and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close. Whispering in my ear "Til the Reaper baby." I whisper back "Til the Reaper."

It's been a couple of months since we got married and I haven't been feeling very well. Waking up, I head to the bathroom sick. I rinse my mouth and go back to bed. "You okay?" Happy asks. "I don't know. I've been sick these last few mornings." I say. "Let's get you checked out before we head to Ma's." Happy says and I just nod.

A couple hours later, we are sitting in Tara's office and she's taking my blood. "Once I get this drawn, I'll send it on rush to the lab and see what's going on." she tells us. "Thanks for this Tara. I just don't want to make the trip to Ma's if I've got something she can catch." I tell her. Twenty minutes later Tara's phone rings. "Dr Knowles." she answers. She looks at me and smiles before hanging up the phone. "Harlow, honey, you're sick because you're pregnant." she tells me. I look at her shocked and then at Happy. He kisses me softly and says "Ma's gonna be happy." I ask "What about you?" He smiles softly and says "I am too." I let out the breath I had been holding and Tara says "Let's go see how far along you are." We follow her to an exam room and she pulls the ultrasound machine over. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand across my stomach and we hear a whomping sound. "What's that?" Happy asks. "That's the baby's heartbeat." Tara says and Happy kisses my temple. She moves the wand a little more we see a little blob show up on the screen. "That right there is your little one." she tells us and I feel a tear fall. "Looks like you're eight weeks along." Tara tells me and I start laughing. Happy and Tara look at me and I say "You realize it's been eight weeks since we got married. We did have sex that night at Ma's." I tell him and he starts laughing.

We leave the appointment and he says "I don't want you on the bike. I'm calling for my bike to be picked up and they'll take us to get your car." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. Twenty minutes later, Daddy pulls up. "Why can't you ride?" he asks. I hand him one of the ultrasound pictures and his eyes go wide. "Holy shit!" He says before hugging us both. "Don't want her riding with my kid." Happy says. We get into the truck and Daddy drives us to our house. "Don't say anything until we get back. We want to tell Ma before the club finds out." I tell him. "I won't Doll but let me know when you make it there." he tells us.

Pulling up to Ma's house, we walk in the door. We walk over to Ma and hug her and hug Tia. "What are you two doing here? Everything okay?" Ma asks. "Everything's fine. Wanted to come check on you and have something to tell you." Happy says. "I'm fine, Happy. Doctor says there's no change. Gives me another month." she tells us and I feel Happy squeeze my hand. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asks. "Harlow and I have some good news." Happy says. She looks at us, waiting. "I'm eight weeks pregnant." I tell her. Her eyes go wide and she says "That's amazing." she says as we get up and hug her. We sit around, me and Ma drinking tea and Happy and Tia drinking coffee and the entire time, Ma is glowing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been two months since we found out that I'm pregnant and one month since losing Ma. I was afraid Happy would start pulling away when we lost Ma but seems he's getting closer. Not that I'm complaining. I wake up and it's time to get up for work. I reach over and Happy's side of the bed is cold. Sitting up, I see the bedroom door open and he walks in with a tray that has orange juice, eggs, bacon, and pancakes on it. "Happy you didn't have to do this." I say smiling. "Wanted my wife and kid to eat." he tells me and I laugh. Kissing him softly I say "Well, let's feed this kid then." We eat and then get dressed to head to work.

Walking into the office, Gemma is already there. "How you doing baby?" she asks. "I'm good. Kid too." I tell her, rubbing my barely there baby bump. I start getting to work and Gemma says "I think I'm gonna head to see Abel. Call me if you need me." she tells me. "I will. Kiss his little cheeks for me." I tell her and she nods before walking out the door. Lunchtime rolls around and Happy walks to the door. "Sending the prospect for lunch, what do you want?" he asks. "I want a burger but your kid wants tater tots. Please?" I ask. He laughs and says "You don't have to say the kid wants it. If you want tater tots, you get tater tots." he tells me. "And a vanilla milkshake?" I ask. "And a vanilla milkshake." he says shaking his head. "Love you." I say. "Love you babe." he says before walking back out.

A little later, prospect comes in and says "I'm gonna watch the office. Enjoy your lunch." Smiling, I say "Thanks Sack." before walking to the picnic tables where my husband is. Sitting down next to him he hands me my burger and tots and then my milkshake. "Prospect had them put two cherries in it since you like them so much." he tells me. "Nice. Remind me to be nice to him." I say. "He also bought a jar of them and put in the mini fridge in our room for you." he tells me. "Oh he's really earning uncle Kip status." I tell him laughing. "You and him getting close?" he asks. I look at him and say "Not like that. Just, I didn't have any siblings and he's become kinda like a little brother to me." I tell him. "Nothing wrong with that." he tells me.

I head back to the office and relieve Kip. "Thanks for the extra cherries, and my jar." I tell him. "No problem. You said you were craving them the other day." he says. "I told Happy you were Uncle Kip." I say and he looks at me shocked. "You're my little brother. Deal with it." I tell him and he smiles before hugging me and heading back to work.

That night, Happy and I are sitting on the couch after dinner. He places his hand on my stomach and asks "You want a boy or a girl?" he asks. "I don't know. I mean, if we have a boy, he gets to follow in your footsteps. If we have a girl, you get a daddy's girl like I am." I tell him. "I think I want a girl." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "You want a girl?" I ask. "Yeah. I see how you are with Tig and how close you two are and I want that." he tells me. "Well, if we do have a girl, I want to name her after Ma." I tell him. "I'd love that." he says.

We head to bed and I lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Goodnight Harlow." he says. "Goodnight Hap." I say. I feel him lightly rubbing his knuckles along my baby bump and says "Goodnight little one." I can't help but smiles as I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

***Twenty Weeks Pregnant***

I'm sitting at the doctor's office with Happy on one side and Daddy on the other. They call my name and we go through the whole normal routine and then comes the ultrasound. We hear the heartbeat and then the doctor says "Let's see if we can see the sex." She moves the wand around a little more and says "Looks like you're having a little girl." Happy looks at me and says "Daddy's girl." before kissing me softly. I look at my dad and he's smiling wide. "A granddaughter." he says before looking at Happy and saying "We're in trouble if she's anything like Harlow was." I lightly smack my dad's chest and we all laugh.

Walking into the clubhouse, Gemma walks over and says "So, what did you find out?" I smile and say "A little girl." She hugs me close and says "That baby is going to be so spoiled." I laugh and say "And will never date." When I say that, both Happy and my dad say at the same time "Hell no she won't." We all laugh at them and they glare at us.

A little later, I am sitting on one of the couches while Happy and Dad are shooting pool. "I'm gotta use the bathroom." I say as I get up and head to the bathroom. Before I come out, I hear a couple of girls outside the door talking. "You have to fuck him. He's hung and shit he can fuck." one of them said. "Who?" the other asks. "Happy. Fucked me last night before going home to that cow." she says and I stiffen up. I open the door and see both girls looking at me and they are smirking. I walk back to the main room and tell Gemma, "I'm gonna head home. I'm not feeling well." I tell her. I head out the door and see Happy and Dad sitting on one of the picnic tables and I just walk by. They both call out but I just keep walking, knowing if I stop, I'll lose my resolve. "Harlow. Hey." Happy says as he reaches me and grabs my arm gently. I pull away from him and he asks "Where are you going?" I don't look at him but say "Home. I'm not feeling well." He says "I'll follow you." I shake my head and say "No. I'll be fine. Why don't you crash here tonight." I tell him before getting into my car and heading home.

I walk into the house and go to the bedroom, Lying on the bed, I start to sob. How could he? He said he loved me and would be faithful. "I'm sorry baby girl. I don't know what I did." I say, rubbing my stomach. I hear the front door open and I run to the bathroom and lock the door. There's a knock on the door and I hear his voice. "Harlow. Open the door babe. Are you okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. I'm just gonna take a bath." I call out. "Open the door." he says and I don't move. "Baby please open the door." he says again. I finally open the door and walk past him. He grabs my arm gently and I pull away and say "Don't." He looks at me shocked and asks "What's wrong?" I just shake my head and say "Why don't you head back to the clubhouse. I'm sure your girl is looking for you." I say as I head to the kitchen looking for something to drink, knowing I can't even get drunk. Shit. "What are you talking about?" he asks confused. "Jamie. Heard her talking about you fucking her last night before coming home to "the cow" as she put it." I say as I stand facing the counter, my back to him. "Baby. I haven't touched anyone since we start sleeping together. I told you that. You are the only one I've been inside of since that first night when you were eighteen." he tells me. I don't say anything. "Baby, I wouldn't cheat on you. And you're not a cow. You're perfect. You're carrying our little girl. Let me handle her." he tells me and I nod. He takes my hand and leads me out to my car. Heading back to the clubhouse, we walk in to see Jamie standing and talking to some of the other girls. He walks up to her and she smiles at him. "Hey Happy." she says. "You running your mouth saying I fucked you?" he asks. "No. Never." she says looking at me. "So you're saying my Old Lady's lying?" he asked. "Looks like it." she says smirking at me. "I wouldn't…" she starts and he cuts her off. "I ain't touched anybody since I been with her since she was eighteen. Nobody. Get your nasty ass out of here and don't fucking come back." he says and she runs out the door, scared of him. He pulls me close and says "You and my little girl are the only things important to me." he says before kissing me softly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After confronting the croweater, Happy kisses me softly and I say "I'm gonna head back home. I just want to lay down." I tell him. "I'll take you." he tells me and I nod. We get home and walk in the door and I head straight to the bathroom and lock the door. I run a bath and get in the tub. Lying there, I rub my stomach and all I can hear his her calling me a cow. I feel the tears fall and I sob into my hands. When the water gets cold, I get out and get dressed before walking out and into the bedroom. Happy is sitting on the bed waiting on me. "Come here." he says and I walk closer but not close enough for him to touch me. I have my robe on and have it pulled tightly around me, not wanting him to see me. "Please." he says. I take a couple of steps closer and he grabs my hand and pulls me to him to stand between his knees. He looks up at me and says "Talk to me." I shake my head. "I'm okay. I just want to go to sleep." I tell him. "How long have we known each other?" He asks. "Almost fifteen years." I tell him. "So you know I can tell what's going on in your head." he tells me and I nod. "You are fucking perfect baby." He says. I back away from him and say "Don't. Happy, I think we need to step away for awhile. I won't keep you from the baby but we need to step away." I tell him, trying to keep the tears from falling. "No you don't. You realize, together or not, I'm with you. I don't want anyone else so stop talking all this bullshit about stepping away. You're my wife." he says. "Yeah and it's just an arrangement." I tell him. "No it ain't and you know it. This was never just an arrangement. We've been together since you were eighteen. Almost ten years we've been together. I ain't going anywhere and neither are you. Now, come here and lay down with me." he tells me. I walk to the bed and lay down on my side with my back to him as the tears start to fall. He lays down behind me and pulls me to him and rubs my stomach, feeling our daughter kick his hand.

The next morning, I'm still lying there awake with Happy still wrapped around me. "Morning babe." he whispers. "Morning." I say simply. He rolls me over to my back and asks "You feeling better?" I shake my head. I won't lie to him. "What do you need baby?" he asks. "Just don't leave me. Please." I say as the tears start to fall again. He pulls me closer and says "I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise. You're it for me." he tells me as I sob into his chest. He just rubs my back and tells me how much he loves me. When we finally get up, he gets his phone and calls to let the guys know he's staying home with me for the day. I walk out to the deck and sit on the steps. A few minutes later, Happy walks out and sits beside me. He doesn't say anything, just sits with me. "I know you love me but are you happy with me? Are you still attracted to me?" I ask. "Of course. Where is this coming from?" he asks. "I just keep hearing that croweater in my head saying that I'm a cow." I tell him. "Baby, look at me please." He says and I look up at him. "You are beautiful, sexy and I have never been happier in my life. I still don't know how it took us so long to realize we were already together. You're the only one that I have ever loved or wanted and now you're giving me a little girl. Our little girl. You are so fucking amazing. I love you little girl. Nothing will ever change that." he tells me as more tears start to fall. "I'm sorry Happy." I say. "Baby, don't be. But no matter what, I will never cheat on you. You and our little girl are all I will ever need." he tells me. I lean forward and kiss him softly. He deepens the kiss before pulling me to stand. Breaking the kiss, he leads me inside and to the bedroom where he lays me on the bed and shows me just how much he wants me.

After finding our release, I fall asleep against him. Waking up a little later, he's gone. I get up and look around the house and find him in the nursery, painting a mural on the wall. It's of crows in flight surrounding the crib and her name above the crib. There's one crow for each member at the Redwood table. "Happy. This is amazing." I tell him, shocked. "I was hoping you'd like it." he tells me as he walks over and pulls me close. "Are you feeling better?" he asks. "Yeah. Thank you." I tell him. "Don't ever doubt how I feel about you baby. Ten years together and you are still the only one I want." he tells me. I kiss him softly and say "I'll start dinner." He shakes his head and says "Let's order in." before leading me to the couch and pulling me close.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Waking up the next morning, Happy and I go to the clubhouse. Walking in, I sit on one of the couches and my dad walks over. "How you doing baby?" he asks. "I'm better. Happy and I talked and spent some time together. I'm still not where I need to be but I'll get there." I tell him. "I know you will. Baby, don't listen to that shit. We all knew you and Happy were together before you two did." he tells me. We talk a little longer before Gemma walks over and Dad leaves us to talk. "You feel better?" she asks. "Yeah. Like I told my dad. I'm not where I need to be but I'll get there." I tell her. "Sweetheart, we all have seen how you two are. That man loves you more than anything and we all see it. How long have you been together?" she asks. "Ten years. But neither of us realized it until after we were married." I tell her and she laughs. "That's a long time baby. Long enough to know he's not going anywhere." she tells me. "I know he's not going anywhere but it sucks that I can't put those whores in their place because of being pregnant." I tell her. "Well, I guess we'll have to handle that shit for you. We all have each other's backs. You know, after Happy went off on that croweater and you two left, Tara was in her face and told her if she showed her face here again that she would put a bullet in her head herself." she told me and I looked at her shocked. I look over at Tara and she just nods and smiles. I walk over and hug her and say "Thank you Tara." She smiles and says "You're family. You'd do the same for me." and I nod.

A little later, Happy walks in to the clubhouse after working in the garage and says "I'm gonna shower and we can get something to eat." I nod and he kisses me softly before heading to the shower. Waiting on him to come back out, one of the other croweaters walks over and says "I just want you to know not all of us think like Jamie does. You are always nice to us. We're happy for you and Happy and we're here if you need anything." Lana tells me. "Thank you. I really appreciate that." I tell her before she nods and walks away. Happy walks up and asks "What did she want?" I look at him and say "She was telling me that she's happy for us and that none of the other girls feel the way that Jamie does and that they have my back apparently." I tell him and he kisses me and says "See. Everything is going to be fine."

We head out the door and to my car. Him driving, and head to the diner. Getting out of the car, he takes my hand and leads me into the diner and to a booth in the back. Sitting down, we order and talk while we wait for the food to get done. "What else do we need for the Princess?" he asks. "Well, we have everything set up so I think all we need now is just more clothes, diapers and basics." I say. "Are you planning on nursing?" He asks. "Yeah. I want to." I say as the waitress brings our food. As we eat, we talk more and seems like everytime Happy speaks. I rub my stomach and Happy looks at me concerned. "Cara kicks every time you speak." I tell him and he smiles. "Daddy's girl, huh?" he asks. "I guess so." I tell him smiling.

After we eat, we head home and once inside, I sit on the couch and put my feet up. "You okay?" Happy asks. "Yeah. Feet hurt a little. They are starting to swell a little." I say. He takes my feet and rubs them. "You know this should be me doing that for you. You worked today." I say and he laughs. "You're the one carrying my little girl. You get the foot rubs." he tells me. I look at him for a minute and say "I love you Happy." He smiles and says "I love you too Harlow. Til the reaper baby." I smile and say "Til the reaper." Later that night, we are lying in bed and Happy is close to my stomach and says "Time for bed Princess. Mommy needs to sleep tonight." I feel her moving around. I take his hand and put it on my stomach and he can feel her kicking him the more he talks to her and I can't help but smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Waking up the next morning, I get out of bed and start breakfast. Once it's done, I go to the bedroom and wake Happy. I'm still feeling insecure so I have my robe on over my shorts and his shirt and shake him softly. "Hap. Breakfast is done." I say before turning to walk away. He grabs my hand, stopping me and pulls me to him for a kiss. He kisses me softly and says "Morning beautiful." I smile softly. He looks at me and before he can ask I say "I'm okay. Come eat." I pull away and walk to the kitchen and I am plating his food when he walks in. I plate my own and sit down beside him. "Talk to me." He says as we start to eat. "Just tired. Didn't sleep much last night." I say. "Baby?" He asks. "Insomnia." I tell him. "Need me to stay home?" he asks and I shake my head no. "No. We need the money." I tell him. He takes my hand and says "Money's fine." I shake my head and say "I'm fine. I'll try to sleep a little while you're gone." I tell him and he nods. "I'm calling in." he says and I just nod.

After breakfast, I tell him, "I'm gonna shower." I walk to the bathroom and can't even look at myself in the mirror. I step into the shower and quietly sob. How the hell can he want me, looking like this? I think to myself. After the shower, I lay on the bed with my back to the door when Happy walks in and lays on the bed with me. He pulls me back against him and puts his hand on my stomach and the tears start to fall. No matter how hard I try to hide it, he knows. He always knows. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are. How much I love you and our little girl." he says. I turn and bury my face in his chest as he rubs his hand up and down my back. "I love you little girl. I always have and always will." he says. I finally doze off after crying and he just holds me.

I wake up a little later and he's still there holding me. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah. Sorry." I say as I try to get up. "Stay." he says as he pulls me back to him. "Talk to me." he says. "I just can't get my head right Hap. You don't need to have to put up with my shit." I tell him, pulling away. "It's not your shit. It's ours. We're in this together." he tells me. Before I can respond, he pulls me close and says "You and our little girl are everything to me. You come before the club. Hell, I'd step away from the club if it was what you wanted." he told me. "I'd never ask that." I tell him. "I know. You've never asked me to but that doesn't mean I wouldn't." He tells me. "What can I do to help you see how much you mean to me?" he asks. "I don't know." I say. "I do." he says as he moves to the closet and gets his tattoo kit out. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm not doing anything. You are." he says and I look at him confused. "Come on." He tells me as we move to the kitchen. He sits down and starts drawing on the transfer paper. I look at it and it's a banner. "Sign your first name." he says. "What?" I ask. "I want you to mark me...in your handwriting." he tells me. I look at him shocked but do as he asks. I put the transfer in his throat where he said he wanted it, and started to tattoo my signature onto his skin. Once it's done, he looks at it in the mirror and says "Looks perfect baby." I look at him and say "I can't believe you wanted my signature on you." He smiles softly and says "I belong to you and only you." I kiss him softly and say "I love you Giant."

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in the door, Gemma and my dad are walking up. "Are you okay?" Gemma asks. "I am. I think I'm gonna be okay." I tell them as I turn to look at Happy and smile. They look at him and Gemma asks "That new ink?" I nod and say "He drew the banner and had me sign my name then had me do the ink." I tell her. "Wait, that's your signature?" she asks. "Yep. He wanted to show me that he belongs to only me." I tell her. "You feeling better then?" she asks. "Yeah Gemma. I'm a lot better." I say as Happy walks over and pulls me into his side with his hand going to my stomach where our daughter kicks him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Over the next couple of weeks, I started feeling better. Still couldn't look at myself in the mirror and still wasn't that comfortable with Happy seeing me naked but kept it to myself. Waking up, Happy is lying beside me, my head on his chest and his hand on my stomach. He feels our daughter kick his hand and he wakes up smiling. "Morning little girl." He says as he kisses me. He rubs my stomach and says "Morning Princess." and she kicks his hand again. "I think she likes talking to you." I tell him smiling a little. "How's momma this morning?" He asks. "I'm okay." I tell him as I kiss him. I get up and head to the shower and as I am under the water, he slides in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I shy away a little and he notices it. Tilting my head to look at him, he says "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You hear me?" I nod and he kisses me again before pinning me back against the wall. Turning me facing the wall, he runs his fingers up and down my folds. "So wet little girl." he rasps in my ear. I don't say anything. He moves to enter me and enters me slowly. Taking his time, I moan as I find my release and he finds his right behind me. I get cleaned up and get out of the shower and quickly put my robe on.

I walk into the bedroom to get dressed and he comes out behind me with a towel wrapped around him. "Hey, talk to me." he says. I don't look at him but say "Just still a little self conscience." He tilts my head to look at him and says "If I have to tell you every day for the rest of your life how perfect you are, I will." he says. "It's not that. I know you love me and I know you want me. Trust me, you've proven you want me." I say and he smirks. "But it's my head that isn't right. It's not you. You've been...perfect. I just can't get my head right." I tell him. "What do you need?" he asks. "I don't know." I tell him. "I do." he says, walking out of the room. A few minutes later he tells me "Get dressed. You and the girls are going out and getting pampered today." he says. "Happy…" I say. "You're going. You need some girl time to talk and you need to be made to feel like the perfect woman you are." he tells me. I walk over to him and pull him down to me and kiss him. "Thank you Giant." I say. "Anything for you little girl. You and our Princess." he says.

An hour later, Gemma, Tara, Lyla and I are pulling up to a local salon. Walking in, Gemma says "Morrow party of four." The receptionist looks at her book and then says "Right this way ladies." She leads us to the back where there are hair stations set up, nail stations, and even pedicure stations. Four ladies come walking out and say "Take a seat ladies." the one that seems to be a supervisor says. "What are we doing today ladies?" the boss asks Gemma. "Well, I just need nails and pedi, Tara needs the same and so does Lyla but little momma over here, needs a new hairstyle, mani, pedi, the works. Her Old Man wants her to feel like the beautiful woman she is. His words not mine Sweetheart." she says and she looks at me. "He's serious about this isn't he?" I ask. "Yeah. He is." she tells me and I can't help but smile. I take out my phone and send a text. _I love you Giant._ Is all I text. A couple of minutes later he texts back _I love you more little girl._ And I can't help but smile.

Four hours later, I get home and walk in the door. Sitting on the couch next to Happy, I lay my head against his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me. "Feeling better?" he asks. "Yeah." I look up at him and say "Thank you. Between being pampered and talking to Gemma and the girls, I feel a lot better." I tell him. "Good." he says before kissing me softly. "Only one thing would make me feel perfect." I tell him. "What's that?" he asks. I stand up, pull my shirt over my head and remove my bra saying "My husband fucks me." He looks at me shocked but with a smile and walks me to the bedroom where he proceeds to do just that.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It's been a month since my meltdown and things with me and Happy are great. I am feeling better about myself and we can't get enough of each other. I pull onto the lot and get out of the car when I see Happy arguing with a woman. I walk over and he pulls me into his side. "Everything okay?" I ask. "Yeah." he says at the same time she says "No." I look at her and ask "What's the problem?" She looks at me and says "Not that it's your business but I came to him for help." she says. "What do you need?" I ask. "She says she's my sister. That my Old Man is hers." he tells me. "Happy, is that possible?" I ask. "I don't know." he tells me. "Look, let's go to St Thomas, get the DNA test and see if she is. If she is, she's family." I tell him and he nods. "Who are you?" she asks. "I'm his wife, Harlow." I tell her and reach my hand out to shake. She shakes it and says "Lanie." She looks at Happy and says "I'm not trying to start trouble. I don't have any family left and just want to know my brother." she says and he nods.

Walking into St Thomas, we walk into Tara's office. I had called her on the way and told her what we needed. She does the cheek swabs and then we wait. "I put a rush on it so it shouldn't be long." she tells us. We all go to the cafeteria to eat and talk and when we get back to Tara's office, she has the results. "Happy, test shows she's your sister." Tara says. He nods and I say "Thanks T." She nods and leaves us alone to talk. "Sorry kid." he tells her. "How old are you sweetheart?" I ask. "Eighteen." she says. I look at Happy and he asks "You got a place to stay?" She shakes her head no and he says "We got a room. Ain't leaving family out on their ass." I look at him and smile.

A little later, we are sitting in the living room and she asks "How far along are you?" I look at my stomach and say Eight months but seems like Eighty." I tell her laughing. "You wanna feel her kick?" I ask and she nods. I put her hand on my stomach and say "Watch this. Happy, talk to her." Happy moves close to my stomach and says "Say hello to your Aunt Lanie, Princess." She starts kicking up a storm and Lanie laughs. "She loves hearing your voice doesn't she?" she asks. "Yeah. Look. I'm sorry about how I reacted. It pissed me off that he bailed on me and Ma and started a whole new family but that ain't your fault." he tells her. "It's okay. I didn't know about you until right before he died. Said that I needed to find you, that you would take care of me." she says. "Well, you're family and you're home now." I tell her and she smiles softly. "Thank you." she says.

A little later, she heads to the shower and Happy walks out to the back deck. I follow him out and sit beside him on the steps. "Talk to me." I say. "He ditched us and started another fucking family." he tells me. "I'm sorry." I tell him. He looks at me and says "You know I would never do that to you right?" he asks. "I know baby. We've been together ten years. I know you ain't going anywhere." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "She looks so lost." I sigh and say "I know. I'll talk to her while you're at work tomorrow and see if I can figure what's going on." I tell him. "Thank you baby." he says. A few minutes later, the back door opens and Lanie walks out. I decide we need to find out now. She sits on the steps on the other side of Happy and I say "Can we talk to you about something?" She nods her head. "You just seem kind of lost. You can talk to us, you know." I tell her. "I just feel like my entire life was a lie. Mom died when I was three and he always said it was just us. He found out he had cancer about six months ago and I didn't know about you until about a week before he died. He told me to find you and that you would take care of me because I was family. He didn't tell me who you were to me. I found that out from the lawyer when he read the will. He left you some things too." she tells Happy. He looks at her and says "He left you the house in San Diego." He looks out at the yard and says "We'll sell it. Help you get set up here in Charming. I can help you find a job and you can go to school or some shit if that's what you want." he tells her. "Happy, you don't have to do that." she says. "I know but I don't want it. Made it this long without him. Don't need his shit now. You do." he says. He puts his arm around her and she leans into him. "Thank you." she says. I stand up and they look at me. "I'm gonna let you two talk." I say as I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "I love you." I tell him. "Love you too." he says before I walk in the door.

Pulling out my phone, I call Luann. "Hey Aunt Lu. I need a favor." I tell her. "What's that baby?" she asks. "You still looking for an assistant?" I ask. "Yeah. Why?" she asks. "My sister-in-law needs a job. Thought you could help her out?" I ask. "Tell her she starts Monday." she tells me. "Thanks Aunt Lu. I owe you." I tell her. "No problem Sweetheart. Love you." she tells me. "Love you too." I say before ending the call. I walk back out to the back deck and they look up at me. "You start working Luann on Monday. She runs the porn studio. She's been looking for someone to help in the office and work the books so I called in a favor." I tell them. "Really? Thank you." she tells me, standing to hug me. "You're welcome." she says. "Well, I'm gonna head to bed. Night guys." she tells us as she heads inside. I sit beside Happy and ask "You okay?" He looks at me and smiles and says "Yeah. Just still wrapping my head around shit. I know she is too. Thanks you for all this little girl." he says. "She's family baby." I tell him. He kisses me softly and pulls me close, putting his hand on my stomach, feeling our daughter kick.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next couple of weeks go by and Lanie is working at the porn studio and things are going good. Happy is at the garage working and Lanie took the day off to be with me because I have started having contractions. "Are you okay?" she asks. "Yeah, they are still a little bit apart." I tell her. "Can I ask you something?" she asks. "Yeah." I say rubbing my stomach. "How did you meet my brother?" she asks. I start laughing. "You met my dad Tig, right?" I ask and she nods. "Him and Happy have been best friends for years. When I was twelve, one of the hangarounds in Tacoma, where we lived at the time, attacked me and Happy saved me. The older I got, the closer we got until we were best friends. My prom night, my date ditched me as soon as we got to the prom and Happy came to get me. Spent the night at the house with me to make sure I was okay and the more we talked the closer we got and he kissed me. I ended up losing my virginity to him that night. After that, we were best friends and would occasionally hook up. He came to Charming and got him set up to stay with me like he normally did when he was in town and we when we went to see his mom, she was really sick. Had stopped her cancer treatments and wanted to see Happy get married before she died so I married him. It wasn't until after we were married that we realized that he hadn't been with anyone else since that night when I was eighteen and neither had I. It finally clicked that we were always together. Been with him for ten years now but married less than a year." I tell her. "That's insane but kind of romantic." she tells me. "Yeah. I guess it is." I say laughing. I stand up and before I know it, my water breaks. "We need to head to the hospital." I tell her and she smiles.

We get in the car and I call Happy. "What's up babe?" he asks. "You and dad need to head to St Thomas. My water broke." I tell him. "Hell yeah. We're on our way." he tells me. We get to the hospital and they have given me my epidural. I have my dad, Happy, Luann and Lanie in the room with me. When it's time to push, I have Happy and Lanie in the room with me with dad and Luann just outside. A half hour of pushing and Elena Cara Lowman has entered the world. After we are cleaned up and ready for visitors, everyone starts coming in. "She's beautiful." Gemma says. "Thanks Gem." I say. Happy walks over and takes Elena from her and says "Give me my Princess." Elena looks up at him and he puts her against his chest and she immediately grabs ahold of his kutte.

A few days later, me, Happy, Lanie and my dad are sitting in my living room and I am feeding Elena. "How you feeling doll?" my dad asks. "Good. Better than I thought." I say. "Good. You look happy." he tells me. "I am Daddy. I am. I have Happy and Elena, you and Lanie. I don't think I could ever be happier." I tell him. I look over and see Happy watching me from the kitchen doorway. "What?" I ask. He walks over and kisses me softly and says "I'm happy too." Daddy leaves and we hear a bike pull up. Lanie opens the door and we hear Juice ask "You ready?" I look over and see her smiling. I say "Juice, come here a minute please." He walks over and I look at him and ask "Are you serious about her?" He smiles and says "Yeah." I smile and say "Good. Hurt her and I'll cut off your dick and feed it to the prospects for dinner." He looks at me shocked and says "Fuck. You're just like Happy." I start laughing and say "How do you think I've been with him for ten years? We're two of a kind." Happy starts laughing as he walks over and takes Elena from me. "Be safe guys." Happy says as they walk out the door. "You good with that?" I ask. "Yeah. He came to me and asked for my blessing to ask her out. They're good for each other." he tells me and I just shake my head. My family is finally happy.


End file.
